


Supernatural: Reunion Madness

by Anastasia_Lecter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corporal Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Lecter/pseuds/Anastasia_Lecter
Summary: Warning: Future chapters will contain corporal punishment of a teenager.After being apart for 5 years, Rosemary Winchester is finally reunited with not only her brothers but also her father. Only a week has gone by since the patriarch was found but already tensions are mounting. Rose hasn't lost her rebellious spark and it's only a matter of time before she's in the hot seat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Supernatural: Reunion Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I'm not sure if y'all know but I'm a huge Supernatural fan. This story takes place kind of in an AU where when John was reunited with the boys they had more time together before shit hit the fan. Not to mention, this story does include an oc.
> 
> Rosemary Alison Winchester is Sam and Dean's younger half-sister by 7 and 11 years respectively. Her story will be told well enough in this but I hope y'all enjoy this bucket of sass she is as much as I do.

Warning: Future chapters of this story will include corporal punishment aka spanking of a teenager. If you do not wish to read about this, please leave now.

~~Supernatural~~

It was a stupidly hot afternoon, one where you knew someone had to have pissed off mother nature because the sun blazing down with all of her wrath. A kind of heat that made you sweat buckets so your clothes clung to your clammy skin and so humid that no matter how many times you tried to wipe the moisture away it seeped into your pores like a plague. Even the wind was dry and sweltering like when one opened the door of an oven. There was only one word to describe such weather.

Miserable.

That's all that was going through Rosemary Winchester's head as she watched the clouds that were few and far in between drift across the sky. She lounged on the hood of the impala her chocolate brown waves of hair spread out around her head, an arm slung over her face to keep the sunlight from blinding her light brown eyes and her other draped across her stomach. The black metal of the car underneath her burned a bit but sense she had laid her flannel over shirt down previously it wasn't unbearable. It was certainly better than being cooped up in a motel where the air conditioning had busted the previous afternoon. At least out here she could breathe. In that room it was hell, the heat suffocating and heavy to the point where each breath one took was a workout all on its own.

"Fuck Arizona," she cursed to herself softly, shifting her legs so one of her feet was propped up on the hood and idly scratching at an itch on the scar on her neck. Oh she knew if she left a single scratch on the car she'd never hear the end of it but at the moment she didn't give a shit. It was hot as balls and there was no way in hell she was going to spend one more second stuck in a rundown shithole that couldn't even keep up their basic essentials. She'd rather burn her ass sitting on the hunk of metal they drove around.

As she let out a long annoyed groan, a shadow passed over her. It was the silhouette of a person, one with a reasonable height and a semi-broad build. "Stay right there," the teen ordered, emphasizing this with a wave of her hand, "You're giving me the perfect shade."  
Dean wasn't as amused as he glowered down at her, holding breakfast in one hand and a pack of water bottles in the other. Sweat glistened on his forehead and dripped down his neck onto his clavicles before disappearing underneath his t-shirt. It was obvious the heat was pissing him off just as much as her. Of course using his precious baby as a lounge chair probably didn't help his mood either. "Get off the damn car, Rose. If you put a dent in her I'm putting one in your head."

Sighing dramatically, she straightened her legs so she could slide off the hood and back onto the dirt ground. They were in the middle of nowhere so of course the parking lot wasn't paved, that'd be too much work. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist, I'm not gonna break her." She grabbed her flannel, tying it firmly around her waist before pausing in thought. "You know, if she did end up breaking down all because of a 14-year-old girl laying on her after all the shit she's gone through then maybe it's time to move on."

The death glare she got told her plenty, her oldest brother was in no mood for her sass. He roughly tossed a sack of ammo at her. "Shut your pie hole and get your bags. Dad's going to be back in five and I don't wanna get my ass kicked for the car not being loaded."

Rose barely caught the bag, grunting as it hit her in the chest with a solid thud. Even though she had been hunting for a year now (most of which was on her own), she wasn't as strong as her siblings due to the age and likewise experience difference. Still, she didn't appreciate getting her sternum bruised because her 25-year-old bitch of a brother was throwing a fit. With a fierce signature Winchester glare she shoved the satchel into the trunk and stormed off towards their rented room grumbling a string of creative names for the aforementioned jerkwad.

The door was already open to keep the air inside circulating somewhat and the teen found Sam packing his own stuff. It was obvious from the knotting of her other brother's eyebrows that he was also not in the best of moods due to the sweltering heat. His dark brown hair was slicked with sweat and stuck to his skin which was tinted red from not putting on sunscreen the past week. This made three pissed off siblings that were going to have to spend 3 hours in a car together. And that was before their father's disposition of the day was accounted for (which was well known for its ability to flip on a dime).

Being fourteen, the brunette wasn't the best at handling when her siblings got into crappy moods. Not to mention she knew that when it came to relationships in the family dynamic she was the odd woman out. It wasn't just the fact she was the youngest by seven whole years or that they had been separated for five years; she knew it truly came down to the aforementioned lack of hunting experience. This in turn meant she wasn't as close to any of the three as they were to one another, especially Sam and Dean. It wasn't as if they didn't love her or anything, she knew that was far from the truth, but hunting was the one language everyone in the family understood. When you're not fluent it’s hard to feel like you belong amongst the supernatural chaos that was their lives.

Well, at least Rose thought she could attempt to lighten the mood before it got too heated to handle. "Need any help there, Sammy?" she chirped, trying to act as if the weather wasn't affecting her as well. Maybe if she put on the tough act it would convince her brothers do the same. But the growl she got in response quickly put an end to that plan.

"If you want to help then tell dad to hurry the hell up,” he snapped, roughly shoving a Latin incantation volume into his back. Of course, just mentioning his father seemed to enhance the scowl engraved on his face. It was no secret that there was still unresolved tension between the middle child and John and Sam wasn’t afraid of making his displeasure known. “We're out here doing all the damn work while he sits in some cozy air-conditioned convenience store with a thumb up his-"

"Thumb up my what?"

Speak of the devil, the Winchester patriarch stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised in an unamused manner. John wasn't too intimidating when looked at a passing glance, but when one actually took in his presence they were made aware of the pure "I'll kick your ass" energy he emitted with his furrowed brows, military-esque stance, and the growl of a voice that rumbled deep in one's core when hearing it. Not to mention the dark glint behind his eyes that was currently zeroed in on his youngest son.

Stubbornly holding eye contact with his own burning glare, it took a few beats of mounting tension before Sam wisely shifted his gaze back to his luggage and shoved what was left into the bag. "Nothing, sir," he grumbled. Oh, he was stubborn and brash when it came to dealing with his father, but he wasn't stupid. He knew this wasn't a hill worth dying on especially so early in the day. There was plenty of time left to get on the patriarch's bad side, so he decided to back down for now and take the L.

Emphasis on "for now."

John gave a brisk nod, appreciating how quickly the rebellion had been dropped. It was barely noon and the weather had left his patience exhausted despite his best attempts to keep a level head. He might be an ex-marine, but even he wasn't immune to the effects of the scorching hot sun and a shitty overheating motel room that was getting stuffier by the second. Even with the door open and an electric fan the manager had given them for the rest of their stay he knew it had to be well over 100 degrees inside. Well, the sooner they got on the road the quicker they could cool off.

With that in mind he let Sam's comment go without further interrogation on his disrespect and grabbed his bag off the desk. "Rose come on, get your shit together and move your ass. I want us on the road in five."

"Yessir," she mumbled followed by a long dramatic sigh, zipping her bag closed and slinging it over her shoulder. The attitude in her every move made John shoot her a warning glare but he didn't say anything for now. All of them knew she was playing a dangerous game and if she was smart, she'd quit while she was ahead. He distinctly remembered warning her of the consequences of further poor attitude but all of the negativity that clung to the air was slowly but surely wearing her sense of self-preservation down. It was only a matter of time…

Without another word she stepped outside and tossed her luggage into the trunk, not even looking to see if it was in its proper place. Thankfully Dean had started the car and with all of the upkeep done on the 67' impala her air conditioning still worked like a charm, so she slipped into the front seat and kicked her feet up. In fact, the heels of her combat boots had barely hit the dashboard when her door was ripped back open.

"Get out," Dean scowled, a hand on his hip as he leaned against the open door. It was very much an order, not a request, but Rose simply crossed her arms behind her head as she glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Usually the oldest was a lot less abrasive when it came to arguing with his little sister, but seeing her try to take up residence in his seat when it was already a crappy day made his blood boil. "Get. Out. I'm not sitting in the back like a damn baby."

"Oh but I have to?" Of course everyone knew that Dean always called shotgun if he wasn't the one driving, if he could he would've engraved his name on the two front seats a loooooong time ago. But Rose was a bit sick of being cramped in the back 24/7 as even if John was elsewhere she'd still be forced to sit in the unwanted seat with her brothers chilling in the front. Count the fact he was commanding her like she was five, she was officially pissed off and ready to fight. "What are ya gonna do, huh? Drag me out and tape me to a booster seat? Get out of my face, dipshit."

To emphasize her statement, she kicked him in the shin so he stumbled off the door and slammed it shut before promptly locking herself inside the car. With the keys in the ignition beside her, the only way Dean was getting to her was if he broke the windows and there was no way in hell he'd do that to his precious baby and she knew it.

Now, the oldest Winchester child tried his best to be patient with his brother and sister as it was his job to do so. He knew as the big brother he had to keep a level head as it was his duty to protect them from harm, not hurt them. But patience wasn't the word of the day that morning and his face turned a deep shade of scarlet as he pounded on the window. Forgiving some name calling was one thing, but the sharp pain radiating in his leg and seeing her disrespect his baby shot his temper through the roof. "Unlock the car right now you little piece of shit! I swear to God I'm gonna shove your foot up your ass if you leave one dent in her!"

The response he got was an unapologetic middle finger as the radio was flipped on and turned on to the max.

~~A few minutes prior~~

As Rosemary stormed outside, John let out a long sigh of his own as he massaged his temples. While he had been and still was extremely grateful he had been reunited with his baby girl, he was getting more and more reminders that she wasn't the little darling he had left behind five years ago. After the incident that left her neck scarred and her maternal grandparents gaining custody, he had suspected he would never see her in this life ever again. But life found a way and he still couldn't describe what he felt when he found her with the boys alive and well.

Things had been good, picturesque even. The family was back together and he was able to start mending all of the damage he caused by seemingly abandoning her due to his selfish desires to catch the monster that had killed his wife. Of course, that was the reasoning he had told himself at the time. He had to move on if he ever wanted to slaughter the yellow-eyed demon. But now it was more evident than ever the real reason he had given her over without a fight.

The memory of her limp fragile body in his arms as he rushed to the hospital was burned deep into his mind. The sound of her gagging on her own blood as she struggled to speak, the way her big green eyes were wide with terror and pain... it was enough to make his stomach churn. No, he had to give her up to keep her safe from his world. She was too frail for monsters and demons and ghosts, too innocent. At the time he was convinced a world without him in it would be better for her.

If only he had known it was too late for that.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he did a onceover of the room to make sure they had left nothing behind. He truly wasn't in the mood to punish any of his children, especially when they had only been back together for a week. Life was finally looking up, but he was now reminded of the stress a hormonal teenager brought which Rose was proving herself to be. The Winchester blood that coursed through her veins made her brash and have enough sass to power a small country, convinced she was capable of independence at the mere age of 14. Hell, the girl wasn't even old enough to drive a car yet but that didn't stop her from running through life screaming "fuck you" at anyone who dared to tell her to slow down.

It was dangerous to let that kind of insubordination and reckless behavior continue especially in their line of work and John knew it was only time before she forced his hand. Call it parental instinct, but deep down he had a feeling that breaking point would be today. Combine that with Sam’s outright loathing towards the older man and the hunter was left with the migraine of a century. Well, at least he had managed a whole week back with his kids without any sort of correction besides light scolding required.

It had only been a matter of time anyhow.

Before he could ask Sam if he was ready to go, the sound of the impala door slamming shut caught his attention followed by his oldest son letting out a string of colorful threats. It was only as he hurried to the door that he was able to clearly hear the commotion. "-foot up your ass if you leave one dent in her!" Dean's baritone voice shrieked, knocking on the car furiously.

John didn't even have time to process what exactly the oldest was saying before the radio roared to life and deafened him with "Take on Me" at full volume. Quickly covering his ears with a grimace, he took in the sight before him. Dean was trying to scream over the music, his fist pounding into the impala's window repeatedly as his face shifted from scarlet to maybe even purple. At first he couldn't see what the hell the problem was due to the glare on the window but as he got closer he saw his belligerent youngest lounging in the front seat with her legs slung onto the dashboard, her feet tapping out the rhythm of the a-ha chorus. In fact he caught her in the middle of flipping off her brother with a smirk on her face. No, John didn't need the backstory to know exactly what went down and his face morphed a deep crimson.

Enough was enough.

To be Continued...


End file.
